Lessons
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly are ignoring their guests (Walker and Jack), both of whom are at least a little bit jealous of the fact that their ex is in a relationship with their best friend. Will they catch on to Jean-Luc's master plan to teach them a lesson?


**Lessons**  
 **By:** Crusher1701  
 **Word Count:** 719  
 **Summary:** Jean-Luc and Beverly are ignoring their guests (Walker and Jack), both of whom are at least a little bit jealous of the fact that their ex is in a relationship with their best friend. Will they catch on to Jean-Luc's master plan to teach them a lesson?

"Do you think they heard us? Maybe we should give it a second round. Louder this time, just to be sure," Jean-Luc muttered into Beverly's hair, as she tried to catch her breath. "Well baby, what do you think?"

"I just have one question before we go again," she replied.

"What's that?" Jean-Luc asked, pressing a kiss to her hair, reveling in how soft and beautiful it was.

"Are you intent on making Walker and Jack, both of whom are exes of mine, jealous of our new relationship?" she asked, dancing her fingers over his chest.

Jean-Luc hummed in contentment. "Well Bevvy, what do you think? They broke up with you, now they're single and you're with someone who engages in vigorous, mind-blowing sex with you frequently. They should be jealous."  
"But they're our friends. Your best friends in fact, Jean-Luc," she said, as she rolled off him and onto her back, pulling him on top of her. "I'm not doing a good job at making my point, am I?"  
Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head before settling between her legs. "They are my best friends, and by making them jealous, hopefully it'll be teaching them a lesson. Next time they're with a beautiful woman like Beverly Cheryl Howard, doctor in training, they won't let her go, because if they do, she'll end up with a man who won't let her go," he whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips which she responded to eagerly.

Walker and Jack were sitting in the living room of their best friend's flat in San Francisco which, unfortunately for them, have very thin walls. They could hear their best friend, Beverly, and every noise the bed made as it creaked and hit the wall.  
"Aren't you mad at Jean-Luc for going out with Beverly?" Jack asked. "I certainly am. She never made those noises when we were together."  
"She didn't make them with me either. And to be honest, I can't be mad at Jean-Luc without being mad at you," Walker replied. "I mean, Beverly and I break up, and I introduce you to her as a friend. What's the first thing you do? You take her to bed."  
"How could I not? She's smart and gorgeous. She's not the type of woman who's going to rely on someone else," Jack explained. "I was going to ask her to marry me, but then she broke up with me and now she's with him. Yes, I am mad at Jean-Luc."

"She is a wonderful woman, and of course Jean-Luc wants her. And there was a gap between her breaking things off with you and her having Jean-Luc," Walker said. "And Jean-Luc is a really good guy, and if he and Beverly are in love, I hope they'll be happy together."

"But they don't need to be wildly fucking each other in the next room," Jack whined. "It's really bothering me. It's like they're rubbing their happiness in our faces."

"Or Jean-Luc could be trying to teach us something," Walker suggested.

"What? That he can fuck Beverly better than we could?" he asked, scoffing lightly.

"No, that when a smart, beautiful woman comes along, we should be good to her, movie forward with her, and not let her go, or she'll move on to someone that will be better than we were. Or as you said, someone that will fuck her better than we can," he said, tilting his head towards Jack.

Jack shook his head lightly. "I need a beer, and for you to stop being so smart," he muttered as he stood up and walked to the replicator. Just as he was about to order the beer, he heard Beverly shout Jean-Luc's name in pleasure. Loudly. "And on second thought, I'll go home, and drink to forget this."

"Mind if I join you?" Walker asked, moving to the door quickly, leaving with his friend.

A few moments later, Beverly crawled on top of Jean-Luc, pressing her lips to his. "Round three sound like fun to you Jean-Luc? I think Walker and Jack have left, so maybe this time we can be really naughty." Jean-Luc smiled and nodded as he gripped her hips, hoping that their friends had learned their lessons.

Finis.


End file.
